


The Cheshire Cat

by tamyaka



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding moment uwu, December fic, Roy POV, christmas?, soft cheshroy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamyaka/pseuds/tamyaka
Summary: Summary: After an explosive fight and almost three weeks of being apart, Roy decides to man up and apologize. She’s a whole lot worse than he thought she would be — he wonders why.
Relationships: CheshRoy - Relationship, Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper, Jade and Roy, cheshire and Red Arrow, redcat - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaaa another part one (: this time Roy just came out of rehab or sumn, and they had a fight unlike one of their normal ones. I don’t think she would normally get that mad at him but in this she is. So he decided to surprise her tehe 
> 
> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY KEKWKWK

*first part is on a phone call btw!

.

.  
.

“Hey.”

“Hello! Roy sweetie it’s been so long since I’ve heard from you!” Paula’s pleasant old voice exclaims.

“Yeah it has.” Roy sighs.

A pause occurs worth a thousand lifetimes. An AC unit blasts on one side of the line, a microwave beeps on the other.

“Jade’s there isn’t she.” 

It was meant to be a question, but Roy wasn’t stupid.

“I... yes,” a sigh comes from the other end of the line, “yes, she’s here moping on the couch.”

“Don’t tell her, but I’ll be over at seven.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you Roy. She seems shaken up... in a way I can’t explain. I truly hope you know that she’s not as tough as she lets on sometimes.”

He lets out a dry laugh. He knows. Hadn’t that been the whole reason she left? The whole reason he is— was, angry at her?

“I only hope I won’t offend her. God knows she might slice my eyes out.”

Another pause. Dang, he was silently expecting a slight chuckle. Oh well, I guess the apple did fall far from the tree.

“Kay’ well see you then. If Artemis is home, please tell her to step out for a little bit.”

“Artemis is out with her other hero friends. I’m sorry that they didn’t invite you...” Paula trails off.

He could certainly care less. Sure, he was slightly offended, but more worried about Jade to let it anger him.

“You’re not ashamed are you? Of Jade?”

Roy ponders this. Chews and swishes around the idea in his mind until he can spit out and answer.

“No.”

“I love her. I love your daughter.”

At this a giggle did appear. Light and bubbly, the complete opposite of Jade’s evil laughter.

“Well why don’t you get your butt over here and tell her that. It’s Christmas Eve for crying out loud!”

Hearing that response in mixed with Roy’s increasing heartbeat, Roy hangs up. It was all he needed to hear. Assassin or not, Roy Harper is in love with Jade Nguyen. Not Cheshire. He just had to prove it.

.

.

Christmas is here, Roy can feel it. Not only are people cheerful and stores cozy, but the weather is acting accordingly. Freezing gusts of wind and the heavy Rhode Island snow falls in clumps onto the concrete.

Roy leaves his shack of an apartment later than he had planned, but he’ll still arrive before Christmas Eve is over. He wanted to enjoy dinner with Jade, but it’s not like her family was going to cook anything festive. 

Whatever they did cook couldn’t have beaten Roy’s microwave dinner by much.

Still, he wonders if Jade even ate a good meal. Would she be glad to know he was eating on his own again? Something besides water and drugs? Unlikely. Would he be rejected? Probably.

“Ugh.” Roy groans painfully and tilts his head back. His pale eyelashes and eyebrows are welcomed with a coat of snowflakes.

.


End file.
